Jedno z błędnych miejsc
by euphoria814
Summary: niewilkołacze AU, gdzie wszyscy mają coś wspólnego z architekturą :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Jedno z błędnych miejsc**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Stiles/Derek**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Info: AU – ludzie, brak istot nadprzyrodzonych chyba, że liczymy, że Derek jest zbyt przystojny, żeby być człowiekiem…**

* * *

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział kogo spodziewać się w poniedziałek rano w szklanych drzwiach. Plotka głosiła, że ich firmę wykupił nowoprzybyły do miasta architekt, ale nikt jeszcze go nie widział. Nikt też o nim nie słyszał, więc trudno było nawet jemu przeprowadzić śledztwo.

Lydia usiadła na swoim biurku, zakładając nogę na nogę, odsłaniając tym samym zgrabne udo. Czerwone usta kusiły do pocałunku, na który być może kiedyś Stiles by się skusił, gdyby z Martin nie byli przyjaciółmi, i pod warunkiem, że wciąż podobałyby mu się kobiety.

Scott wyglądał na równie zdenerwowanego, co on, więc paradoksalnie uspokajało go to. Ilekroć zerkał na McCalla był świadom, że nie tylko on nie lubi niespodzianek.

\- Wiercisz się – zaczęła Martin. – I przygryzasz usta.

\- Denerwuję się – przyznał, robiąc kilka kroków, aż pod ścianę biura i z powrotem.

Jackson uśmiechnął się krzywo i oparł o jedną z szafek. Jego cholerna, idealnie wyprasowana koszula wyglądała doskonale pod szarą marynarką. Whittemore jako jedyny nie musiał pracować w tym niewielkim biurze projektowym, ale jednak nigdy nie poczynił kroków, by przenieść się gdzie indziej. Stiles sądził, że wiele miała z tym wspólnego Lydia, która przynajmniej cztery razy w miesiącu odrzucała umizgi Jacksona.

\- Na twoim miejscu też bym się denerwował. Jako jedyny jesteś tutaj zbędny – poinformował go Whittemore, palant numer jeden na świecie.

Lydia spojrzała na mężczyznę, wydymając usta jak zawsze, gdy nie była do końca zadowolona z tego co usłyszała, ale puściła to mimo uszu.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego ktoś miałby kupować całą firmę wraz z asystentem. Takie osoby wybiera się raczej względem własnych preferencji. A co jeśli wiesz, nie kliknie? – zmartwił się Stiles.

Lydia przewróciła oczami i zerknęła na przygotowującą sobie kawę Ericę.

\- Jeśli nie kliknie, nauczysz się z tym żyć albo zmienisz pracę – westchnęła i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że Martin nie mówi już o nim.

Dziewczyny pracowały w teamie projektowym odkąd tylko powstała firma i zajmowały się głównie aranżacjami. Począwszy od wnętrz, a skończywszy na ogrodach. Ich style były maksymalnie różne, ale jakoś zawsze dochodziły do porozumienia.

Chłodna elegancja Lydii jakoś nadawała klasy ognistemu, czasami taniemu seksapilowi Erici.  
Reyes jakby właśnie spodziewała się, że o niej rozmawiają, wróciła z kubkiem kawy i zostawiła na porcelanowym brzegu kubka czerwoną szminkę. Jej wydekoltowana bluzka z trudem zakrywała piersi, co jednak zdawało się nie przeszkadzać Jacksonowi.

\- Ktoś się spóźnia – zamruczał Scott spoglądając sugestywnie na zegar zawieszony nad wejściem.

Stiles nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, gdy za szklanymi drzwiami pojawiła się ogromna sylwetka. Mężczyzna wślizgnął się do biura, odwieszając płaszcz na wieszak i zlustrował ich wzrokiem. Miał nie więcej jak trzydzieści lat i kilkudniowy zarost, który ewidentnie dodawał mu uroku. I męskości, jeśli Stiles miał być szczery.

Ciemny garnitur na pewno był szyty na miarę, bo przylegał we wszystkich miejscach, w których powinien. Uwidaczniając jeszcze bardziej w jak dobrej formie był mężczyzna.

\- Derek Hale – przedstawił się podchodząc do każdego z nich z osobna.

Szybko dokonali prezentacji pod czujnym wzrokiem nowego szefa i Stiles naprawdę był dumny, że się nie zająknął. Derek spojrzał na niego z naprawdę bliska tymi swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami, które powinny być zakazane. Podobnie jak duże dłonie, które ściskały pewnie aktówkę.

\- Proszę, aby pan Stilinski zgłosił się do mojego gabinetu za dziesięć minut – dodał Derek mijając ich bez wskazówek czym na dobrą sprawę powinni się zająć i Stiles miał ochotę jęknąć.

Chyba nawet coś dziwnego wymknęło mu się z ust, bo Lydia spojrzała na niego karcąco. Na całe szczęście Hale znajdował się już za dźwiękoszczelnymi drzwiami.

\- Wiecie, co mówi się o mężczyznach z dużymi dłońmi? – spytała Erica uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

Stiles za wszelką cenę starał się zwalczyć myśli o penisie Dereka zanim pójdzie do niego do biura, ale nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Musiał szczerze przyznać, że wcale nie dziwił się nagłemu zainteresowaniu Erici. Derek był przystojny i to diabelnie. Kwadratowa szczęka, te brwi, które dodawały mu tylko charakteru…

\- Myślicie, że chciał, żebym przyszedł z kawą? – spytał Stiles chcąc skupić się na czymś twórczym.

\- A wiesz jaką pije? – odbiła piłeczkę Lydia.

\- Czuję, że czarną i mocną. Dziką jak on – szepnęła Erica wprost do jego ucha i Stiles zagryzł wargi.

\- Bardzo zabawne – warknął, zerkając niepewnie w stronę drzwi.

Jak wszystko w biurowcu one też były oszklone. Widział przez nie, że Derek zaczyna się zadomawiać, chociaż nie przyniósł ze sobą nic poza aktówką. Stiles wcześniej zadbał o to, by gabinet był wysprzątany i w wazonie na jednej z szafek stał bukiet kwiatów. Zawsze warto było zrobić dobre wrażenie, nawet jeśli miał zostać za chwilę zwolniony.

Spuścił głowę i spojrzał jeszcze raz na zegarek, ale czas jego rozmowy zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Poczuł pocieszające klepnięcie w ramię, które zaoferował mu Scott, gdy przechodził koło niego.

Zapukał punktualnie w drzwi gabinetu i wszedł do środka słysząc ciche proszę. Tak jak się spodziewał Derek siedział w skórzanym fotelu, oglądając najwyraźniej bieżące projekty, sądząc po melodii, której używali do podkładu w prezentacjach.

Mężczyzna odpiął kilka guzików marynarki, ale nie rozluźnił krawata, co Stiles zawsze uznawał za zły znak. Przeważnie przychodzili do biura elegancko ubrani, odkąd prawie każdy miał spotkania z klientami, ale za zamkniętymi drzwiami zawsze następowało pewne rozluźnienie. Nie można było na sztywno spędzić całego dnia, szczególnie przy tak kreatywnym zespole, więc utarło się, że krawaty nosili jak frontmeni rockowych zespołów, gdy musieli występować na ważnych galach.

Derek najwyraźniej jednak nie miał zwyczaju odprężania się. Nawet teraz widać było jak mężczyzna jest spięty i skupiony.

\- Siadaj – polecił mu i Stiles niemal natychmiast opadł na krzesło.

Chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż na czole Dereka pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Mężczyzna odsunął laptop, założył okulary o grubych oprawkach i sięgnął po jedną z teczek, o której Stiles wiedział, że należy do niego. Derek wydawał się studiować coś wnikliwie, aż w końcu dał za wygraną.

\- Panie Stilinski – zaczął tym swoim niskim głosem wypranym z emocji. – Jak wymawia się pańskie imię? – spytał kompletnie zaskakując Stilesa.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Derek kpi z niego, ale mężczyzna wyglądał na całkiem poważnego.

\- Jest polskie i nie używam go właśnie z tego powodu, że dość trudno je wymówić. Znajomi nazywają mnie po prostu Stiles – przedstawił się.

Trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek z twarzy Dereka, chociaż brwi mężczyzny drgnęły lekko, jakby Hale się zdziwił. Mogło jednak to być tylko wrażenie. Stiles jednak już kochał te brwi. Bez nich twarz Dereka wydawałaby się pusta.

\- Stiles – powtórzył mężczyzna, jakby przyzwyczajał się do tego brzmienia. – Czy w ten sposób zwracał się do pana poprzedni szef? – spytał Derek.

\- Tak. Wszyscy mówią do mnie po prostu Stiles – powtórzył. – Doktor Deaton w zasadzie żartował nawet, że… - urwał przypominając sobie, że chyba nie powinien za dużo mówić.

Połowę winy za to, że robił złe wrażenie na ludziach, stanowiło jego paplanie.

Derek obrócił lekko głowę w bok, nie spuszczając z niego oka. Stiles czuł, że zaczyna pocić się pod tym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna wydawał się rozkładać go na czynniki pierwsze, a na domiar złego totalnie niczego nie można było wyczytać z jego twarzy. Nie był pewien czy Derek już jest zirytowany jego osobą czy jeszcze nie przekroczyli tej magicznej linii. Hale po prostu siedział i obserwował go bez słowa.

\- Jaką kawę pan lubi? – spytał Stiles z głupia i Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby to przeskoczenie tematu nie spodobało mu się.

\- Więc wasz poprzedni szef miał tytuł doktora? – powrócił do tematu mężczyzna i Stiles spanikował.

\- To nie tak, że będziemy szanować cię mniej. Wiesz, w zasadzie masz sporo czasu, żeby zrobić doktorat, jeśli oczywiście będziesz chciał. Totalnie mogłeś nie mieć czasu, bo studia i ogólnie… praca… pewnie… później… Poza tym jesteś totalnie młody, więc zapewne… - urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że tym razem faktycznie zaczął paplać.

Derek przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Nie, żeby twój wiek miał dla nas jakieś znaczenie. Zawsze mogłeś gdzieś zdobyć jakieś doświadczenie. Wyglądasz na doświadczonego… Znaczy w architekturze, nie żebym cokolwiek innego sugerował przez fakt, że… że –zająknął się Stiles, czując, że ciepło uderza w jego policzki.

Derek pochylił głowę jeszcze bardziej, jakby zastanawiał się na zwierzę jakiego rodzaju patrzy. Na szczęście Stiles ugryzł się w język, więc nic więcej nie wypadło niekontrolowanie z jego ust. Mężczyzna w końcu też przestał mu się tak badawczo przyglądać i zerknął z powrotem do otwartej teczki.

\- Doktor Deaton znosił twoje gadulstwo? – spytał mimochodem mężczyzna i jeśli Stiles już wcześniej nie był czerwony na twarzy, teraz na pewno wyglądał już jak burak.

\- Koleś ja totalnie potrafię być cicho. Jak totalnie cicho i nic nie mówiąc. Totalnie nic nie mówiąc – zaczął Stiles i urwał, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie robi.

Derek nie wyglądał na poruszonego. Ani tym bardziej przekonanego.

\- Nie mów do mnie 'koleś' – oznajmił mu tylko, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i Stiles właśnie bił rekord w pogłębianiu własnego rumieńca.

Z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz gorzej, więc logicznie rzecz biorąc powinien wstać i wyjść, oszczędzając i sobie, i Derekowi tej rozmowy, ale po prostu nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie, gdy mężczyzna przyszpilał go do krzesła tymi wnikliwymi zielonymi tęczówkami. O ile wcześniej mógł mieć jeszcze jakieś nadzieję, że Hale nosi szkła kontaktowe tak okulary obecnie znajdujące się na jego nosie przeczyły temu. Mężczyzna był chodzącą pieprzoną doskonałością, począwszy od pięknych oczu, a skończywszy na sylwetce, której nie powstydziłby się żaden z greckich bogów.

Cholera, gdyby Derek Hale był zainteresowany, mógłby zagrać pieprzonego Thora i nie potrzebowałby do tego tej pseudo zbroi, która imitowała mięśnie, a którą Hemsworth nosił przez część filmu.

\- Przepraszam, panie Hale – powiedział zatem Stiles. – To się już więcej nie powtórzy.

Derek nie spuścił go ani na chwilę z oka, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Stiles nie był pewien co tym razem zrobił źle, ale czuł już, że cokolwiek robił – było nieodpowiednie. Czekał tylko, aż Jackson zacznie docinać mu, że spodziewał się takiego rozwiązania sytuacji od samego początku. Ze wszystkich dupków, których znał Stiles Whittemore był największym.

\- Nie ma potrzeby nazywania mnie panem Halem. Mam na imię Derek – odparł mężczyzna, patrząc na niego z lekkim wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby sądził, że i to Stiles zawali.

\- Derek – powtórzył szybko, jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Bardzo dobrze – odparł mężczyzna. – Zatem Stiles, poproś do mnie Scotta McCalla – zarządził Hale, odkładając jego teczkę na blat biurka.

Stiles zamrugał całkiem zaskoczony i zawahał się.

\- To wszystko? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Lubię czarną kawę bez cukru. Nie pijam herbaty – dodał Derek spoglądając na niego i drzwi znacząco.

Stiles jak w transie wyszedł z gabinetu i udał się do ich aneksu kuchennego.

ooo

Derek przez cały dzień zapraszał do siebie poszczególnych pracowników i ucinał sobie z nimi pogawędki. Przeważnie pytał o ich wcześniejsze doświadczenie i wizję, w którą stronę powinna kierować się firma. Ze Scottem jako jednym z nielicznych wystawiali swoje projekty w tych samych konkursach, więc omówili nawet niektóre z nich.

Derek okazał się niezwykle skryty, chociaż bardzo mocno zaznaczał swoją obecność. Biło z niego coś takiego, co trudno było przegapić. Stiles niemal od razu wyczuwał, kiedy mężczyzna podchodził bliżej, przyglądając się ich pracy. Chyba właśnie po tym dziwnym promieniowaniu i fakcie, że każdy podporządkował mu się bez problemu, rozpoznawało się samca alfa. A przynajmniej Stiles próbował za wszelką cenę znaleźć jakąś teorię dla ich dziwnego zachowania.

Derek sam w sobie był bardzo intensywny. Nie mówił zbyt wiele, ale jeśli już to robił – były to przeważnie celne uwagi. Stanowił czysty przykład doskonałego profesjonalizmu, czym zaimponował Lydii. Kiedy pokazywały mu z Reyes swój najnowszy projekt nawet na sekundę nie spuścił oka z ekranu komputera, chociaż Erica nachylała się tak bardzo, że wzrok uciekał nawet Stilesowi.

Nie byli pewni jakiej orientacji jest Derek ani czy ma żonę, chociaż w zasadzie nie nosił obrączki na palcu. Nie miał po niej nawet śladu. Stiles już wcześniej próbował go wygooglować, ale bez uczelni, na której studiował mężczyzna albo jego drugiego imienia niczego nie uzyskał. Zaglądanie teraz w akta personalne własnego szefa wydawało mu się nie bardzo na miejscu. Nie chciał też wiedzieć, co Derek zrobiłby, gdyby go na tym przyłapał. Hale był osobą jak najbardziej dbającą o swoją prywatność.

W okolicy południa Derek zamknął się z powrotem w swoim gabinecie i zamarł przed laptopem. Nie wydał wcześniej żadnych poleceń ani nie zamieścił wpisów w kalendarzu, więc Stiles nie był pewien czy mężczyzna zamierza zjeść lunch w biurze. Co zamierza na ten lunch zjeść odkąd prócz aktówki nie przyniósł ze sobą nic więcej.

Na jego biurku nie stało żadne zdjęcie, a miejsce na dyplomy na ścianie pozostawało puste.

W końcu Stiles wziął głęboki wdech i stwierdził, że przecież gorzej już być nie może. Zapukał w drzwi, a potem wsunął się do środka, starając się ignorować dość wymowne ściągnięcie brwi, którym uraczył go Derek. Od poranka minęło sporo czasu i Stiles zdążył się oswoić z prawie każdą emocją, która gościła na twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Zjesz coś na lunch? Przeważnie wychodzimy całą grupą do kafejki na pierwszym piętrze – poinformował Dereka.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i skinął głową, jakby zapraszał go do kontynuowania.

\- Doktor Deaton zachęcał nas do wspólnego spędzania czasu, więc korzystamy z całego budynku. W podziemiach jest basen, a piętro nad nami znajduje się niewielka siłownia. Apartamenty… - zaczął.

\- Są na samym szczycie – wtrącił się Derek. – Wiem.

\- Mógłbym cię oprowadzić – ciągnął dalej Stiles i urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak to brzmi.

\- Wychodzę na lunch – dodał Derek, wracając do wcześniej przerwanej pracy.

Stiles zamarł w progu i chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie, aż poczuł się głupio, bo na dobrą sprawę gapił się na Dereka. Ten wydawał się kompletnie niezainteresowany, chociaż ewidentnie było widać, że mięśnie pod jego koszulą są napięte. Podobnie cały kark, który musiał po prostu boleć od trzymania głowy pod tym kątem.

\- Coś jeszcze, Stiles? – spytał Derek w końcu najwyraźniej u szczytu wytrzymałości.

\- Przepraszam – odparł pospiesznie zamykając drzwi gabinetu.


	2. Chapter 2

Jak można było się spodziewać, cały tydzień minął im podobnie. Derek okazał się też pracoholikiem, więc godziny pracy zaczynały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Przeważnie wracali do domów tak późno, że Stiles nie miał nawet kilku minut, żeby zadzwonić do ojca zanim ten wyjdzie na nocną zmianę.  
Derek natomiast wydawał się jak maszyna.

Nie uśmiechał się. Nie żartował. Wyglądało na to, że też nie całkiem łapał ich humor, więc musieli się ze Scottem pohamowywać ilekroć przychodziło im coś głupiego do głowy.

Derek nie plotkował i nie mówił o sobie. Nie interesował się też ich życiem prywatnym, więc przeważnie starali się też w godzinach pracy nie nawiązywać do niczego. Hale jednak był dobry na jedno – nie ruszało go nic i nikt, więc i Erica, która od pierwszego dnia próbowała na dobrą sprawę wcisnąć swoje piersi w twarz mężczyzny.

Derek albo nie zauważał jej starań, albo ignorował je wręcz doskonale, bo jego oczy nie uciekły ani razu w dekolt kobiety, ku uciesze Lydii. Martin jak zawsze zachowywała stoicki spokój, chociaż ewidentnie raz czy dwa cisnęły jej się na usta różne słowa.

Zabawnie zresztą było obserwować jak Erica wygina się i stara, a wszystko to na marne.

\- Jest gejem – warknęła Reyes, dopinając bluzkę, gdy Derek ukrył się ponownie w zaciszu swojego gabinetu.

\- Albo ma żonę – zagadnął Scott, sugestywnie zerkając na obrączkę na swoim palcu.

\- Albo jest mnichem – sarknęła Reyes. – Nie ma żony. Wtedy dopiero… - zaczęła, ale drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się ponownie i Derek zerknął na Ericę, która właśnie pokazywała wyciągnięty palec Scottowi.  
Hale zmarszczył brwi i skinął palcem w stronę Stilesa, który natychmiast głośno przełknął ślinę. Wszedł za Derekiem do jego biura i zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi.

\- Potrzebne mi są dokumentacje projektów, którym zajmowaliście się w ubiegłym roku. Zgodnie z twoim zakresem obowiązków, powinieneś znać ich miejsce pobytu – zaczął Hale jak zawsze wyjątkowo oficjalnie i Stiles zagryzł wargi.

Cholerne papiery zajmowały niemal całe pomieszczenie ukryte za kuchennym aneksem. Przedarcie się przez sterty pudeł zajmie mu przynajmniej z cztery dni, jeśli nie dłużej.

\- Tak, oczywiście – wyjąkał Stiles.

\- I kawa – dodał Derek, wskazując mu po prostu drzwi.

Stiles skinął głową, chociaż na pewno został niezauważony i wymknął się z gabinetu. Hale zachowywał się zawsze bardzo dziwnie, gdy przebywali obaj na niewielkiej przestrzeni. Stawał się o wiele bardziej spięty, jakby obawiał się, że Stiles znowu zacznie gadać bez sensu. Tak jak pierwszego dnia, ale przecież od tamtego czasu bardzo się pilnował. Rozumiał, że Derek nie był zbyt rozmowny typem. Trudno zresztą było tego nie zauważyć.

Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed zadaniem jednego lub dwóch niezobowiązujących pytań. Tym bardziej, że cała grupa wzięła na siebie ciężar wyciągnięcia z Dereka jak najwięcej. Zatem, kiedy wszedł do biura dwa dni później taszcząc ogromne pudła z dokumentami i zastał Hale'a pogrążonego w pracy, odchrząknął głośno, zaznaczając swoją obecność.

\- Późno już – zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem, gdy Derek poderwał głowę.

Okulary odcisnęły na nosie mężczyzny całkiem głęboki ślad, jak gdyby nie ściągał ich cały dzień, co było wielce prawdopodobne.

\- Możesz już iść – odparł Derek i wrócił do pracy jak gdyby nigdy nic.

W zasadzie w biurze zostali tylko oni. Lydia jako ostatnia zgasiła światło w głównej sali pytając go uprzednio czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Wpuszczenie jednak kobiety na wysokim obcasie do zawalonego pudłami pomieszczenia wydawało mu się karygodne, więc machnął tylko w jej stronę.

\- Chodziło mi bardziej, że też może powinieneś iść do domu – zaczął i już po tym jak spięły się mięśnie karku Dereka wiedział, że nie powinien kontynuować. – Na pewno czeka na ciebie rodzina. Wiesz, pracoholizm nie jest zdrowy – zakończył niemrawo.

Hale zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął okulary z nosa, jakby męczyło go samo patrzenie na Stilesa. W zasadzie to było naprawdę zrozumiałe. Nawet Lydia czasami miała go dość, a przecież oboje dogadywali się dość dobrze.

\- Mieszkam na najwyższym piętrze – poinformował go Derek obojętnie. – W domu jestem w kilka minut, chociaż ewidentnie nie powinno cię to obchodzić – dodał mrużąc oczy.

Stiles poczuł jak na jego policzki wślizguje się zdradliwy rumieniec i wziął głębszy oddech podejmując nagle decyzję.

\- Zniszczysz tę firmę – zaczął, odstawiając pudła na jedną z szafek. – Zniszczysz tę firmę, jej serce, jeśli nie zgrasz się z zespołem – ciągnął dalej biorąc za dobry znak kompletne zaskoczenie Dereka. – Doktor Deaton stworzył z nas drużynę. Znał nasze słabości i silne strony. Jesteśmy dynamiczną grupą, która przyznaję, potrzebuje silnej ręki. Ale ta silna dłoń powinna nas poznać. Ludzie są zmęczeni, bo cię nie znają – mówił coraz szybciej. – Nie wiedzą czego chcesz, bo nigdy nie mówisz tego otwarcie. Po prostu wydajesz rozkazy, a to nie wojsko, ale biuro projektowe. Lydia od tygodnia nie sypia, bo przygotowuje wariacje jednego ogrodu. Scott prawie nie widuje się z żoną, a Jackson zaczął przychodzić w zmiętych koszulach, co mówi samo za siebie – wziął głębszy wdech. – I wiem, że się nie dogadujemy i dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie zwolniłeś – dodał i od razu zarejestrował kompletne zaskoczenie w oczach Dereka. – Deaton zabezpieczył nas jednoletnimi kontraktami, ale to bez sensu, bo nie współpracujemy, więc do końca tygodnia złożę wymówienie. Nie będziesz obciążony kosztami mojego zwolnienia – zakończył i chwycił za klamkę akurat w tej samej chwili, w której Derek zamknął laptop.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi – zaczął mężczyzna dziwnym tonem. – Nie wiem jak doszedłeś do wniosku, że cię… że za tobą nie przepadam, ale to wniosek błędny, bo stoi na fałszywych założeniach – dodał Hale.

Stiles miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale Derek miał naprawdę dziwną minę. Nie wyglądał na zniesmaczonego, ale ewidentnie zmęczonego. Nikłe światło lampy odkryło nagle całe zmęczenie mężczyzny i cienie pod oczami, które przykrywały okulary.

\- Podstawą interakcji międzyludzkich jest komunikacja. Powinieneś pracować z ludźmi, z którymi się komunikujesz – odparł Stiles nagle sam odczuwając ciężar całego tygodnia.

\- Nie mam w zwyczaju komunikowania się – przyznał Derek dziwnie cicho.

\- Trudno było tego nie zauważyć – poinformował go Stiles gorzko. – To nie jest korporacja. Powinniśmy wiedzieć o sobie cokolwiek.

Derek zmarszczył brwi i wbił wzrok w blat biurka.

\- Nie plotkuję – stwierdził z czymś nieprzyjemnym w głosie.

\- Nikt cię nie zmusza. Możesz udawać, że cię to obchodzi i spytać Scotta o żonę – podał przykład pospiesznie wzruszając ramionami.

\- Udawania nienawidzę – przyznał Derek, znowu patrząc na niego badawczo.

Stiles przestąpił z nogi na nogę i oparł się o framugę drzwi, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- My też nie, a nie możemy być sobą, gdy patrzysz nam na ręce i wprowadzasz nerwową atmosferę swoim ponuractwem - urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że do tej całej swojej odważnej przemowy dołączył jeszcze obrażanie szefa.

Derek jednak nie wydawał się urażony. Przyglądał mu się jednak uważnie, jakby słuchał każdego jego słowa do czego Stiles po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony. Nigdy też wcześniej nie pracował w równie stresujących warunkach.

\- Co według ciebie powinienem zatem zrobić? – spytał spokojnie Derek. – Nie ukrywam, że interakcje międzyludzkie nie są moją dobrą stroną – odparł mężczyzna.

Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się gdzie postawić granicę tego szaleństwa i czy nie przekroczył jej czasem już dawno. Tak czy siak nie miał nic do stracenia.

\- Wyjdźmy gdzieś jako grupa. To nie musi być wyjazd. Możemy nawet zjeść razem lunch, bylebyśmy byli w grupie. Ludzie muszą cię poznać. Może nie jakieś szczegóły, ale to jakim człowiekiem jesteś. Wszyscy boją się zwolnienia i urabiają się po łokcie… - urwał Stiles.

\- Dlatego zostajesz po godzinach? – spytał Derek zaskakująco cicho.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi na kiedy potrzebujesz tych projektów, a nawet czego dokładnie szukasz. W ubiegłym roku przygotowaliśmy ich sporo. Część nie przeszła. Inne zostały przemodelowane i wystawione do konkursów w tym roku… - wyliczył.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale przygotowałeś wszystko na dzisiaj – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Czy wliczyłeś sobie to jako nadgodziny?

\- Nadgodziny? – wyrwało się Stilesowi. – Nigdy nie mieliśmy nadgodzin – odparł zaskoczony.

Derek wydawał się zszokowany.

\- Zawsze pracowaliśmy dostatecznie wydajnie, żeby kończyć projekty o czasie. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu zostawaliśmy dłużej, odbieraliśmy sobie to jako wolne – poinformował Dereka.

Dzięki temu udawało mu się wracać na dłuższe urlopy do ojca. Scott częściej widywał się z Allison. Nie był pewien co robiła reszta, ale podejrzewał, że byli zadowoleni z tego układu. Później zresztą zawsze wracali wypoczęci i szczęśliwi. Gotowi do kreatywniejszej pracy.

\- Ile dni masz do odebrania? – spytał ciekawie Derek.

\- Trzy – odparł ostrożnie Stiles i oczy mężczyzny zrobiły się komicznie wielkie. – To znaczy nie muszę od razu wybierać ich na raz – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że odkąd tutaj jestem… - urwał Derek i chyba przeliczał coś w głowie. – Dojeżdżasz w ogóle do domu? – spytał mężczyzna, ale zdawało się to być pytanie retorycznie. – Zabieraj swoje rzeczy. Odwiozę cię – poinformował go Derek, wstając od swojego biurka tak gwałtownie, że oparcie krzesła uderzyło o ścianę.

\- Muszę najpierw opróżnić moje biurko – rzucił Stiles lekko zszokowany. – To bez sensu. Nie będziesz mnie odwoził skoro mieszkasz kilka pięter wyżej…

\- Opróżnić biurko? – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Odchodzisz? Dlatego odchodzisz? – spytał wytrącony nagle z równowagi i Stiles pewnie uznałby to za zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna wyglądał na naprawdę wystraszonego. – Chciałem, żebyś był takim rzecznikiem pracowników. Nie wiem czego potrzebujecie… - urwał Derek i przeczesał palcami swoje włosy.

To musiał być nerwowy tik, bo Stiles widział go robiącego tak kilkukrotnie. Zawsze przy tym jak Erica robiła się nachalna.

\- Chyba jesteś zestresowany – wyrwało mu się i Derek zamrugał. – I też nie spałeś – zaryzykował Stiles. – Może powinniśmy się rozejść i po prostu przespać?

\- Ale wrócisz jutro? – spytał Derek.

\- Uhm, jeśli nie jestem zwolniony – odparł ostrożnie.

\- Wrócisz jutro – zawyrokował Derek, odprężając się po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy.

ooo

Nie sądził, że ich nowy szef jest tak nerwowy, ale początkowy stoicyzm zdawał się tylko fasadą. Derek nie tylko nerwowo przeczesywał włosy, ale również gryzł oprawkę okularów. Jego ramiona spinały się, gdy stanął przed nimi i dlatego wyglądały na tak nieludzko szerokie. Chociaż nawet w stanie względnego rozluźnienia Derek miał imponującą sylwetkę.

Stiles czuł na sobie wzrok pozostałych, gdy mężczyzna zaczął nerwowo dreptać po wykładzinie pomieszczenia wspólnego. Jego koszula zdawała się bardziej wykrochmalona niż zwykle, a kołnierzyk ciaśniej zapięty. Ale mogło być to tylko wrażenie.

\- Powiedziano mi, że zasady naszej współpracy okazały się niedostatecznie jasne – zaczął Derek i Stiles miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

Widać było, że starał się mówić do nich, ale brzmiał bardziej jak wykładowca niż faktyczny szef. Może tym zajmował się wcześniej, zanim zdecydował się na własny interes. Wydawała się to naturalna kolej rzeczy w jego przypadku. I gdzieś musiał dorobić się tych seksownych okularów.

\- Chciałbym, abyście kierowali do Stilesa wszelkie uwagi, a on w wolnym czasie będzie mi je przekazywał. Wszyscy chcemy, aby to funkcjonowało – poinformował ich Derek. – Uważam was za specjalistów z danych dziedzin. Prześledziłem wasze kariery, gdy tylko dostałem nazwiska pracowników i niektórych z was znam z konkursów, w których byliśmy konkurentami – ciągnął dalej i wziął głębszy wdech. – Chciałbym, abyście sami ustalali czas wykonania projektu. Jeśli będę uważał go za nieodpowiedni, skomentuję ten fakt, ale poza tym zostanie uznany za termin wiążący – wyjaśnił Derek i Stiles czuł, że to wybieg, przez który nie będzie zmuszony do komunikowania się zbyt często z pozostałymi. – Czy są pytania?

\- Co z nadgodzinami? – spytał Stiles niemal od razu, zauważając, że Derek zapomniał o tym aspekcie.

Mężczyzna wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Zostaną wam wypłacone. Nie wiem jak doktor Deaton rozliczał się z księgową z waszych dodatkowych urlopów, ale jestem pewien, że było to dość nielegalne – poinformował ich ostrożnie Derek.

Mężczyzna zrobił jeszcze kilka nerwowych kroków zanim ponownie nie przystanął.

\- Nie wiem czy jesteście fanami pływania, ale w tym budynku znajduje się basen, z którego mogą korzystać mieszkańcy. Chciałbym, abyśmy przez kilka dni spędzili wspólnie czas. Z projektami, które obecnie realizujemy, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wyjazd integracyjny, ale taki odbędzie się, gdy tylko będzie na to odpowiedni czas – oznajmił im Derek. – Jeśli macie inne propozycje, jestem otwarty… - urwał i spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.

Stiles jednak nie miał żadnych uwag. Od chwili, gdy zaczął pracować w tym budynku, chciał dostać kody na piętro z basenem. Zmieniano je jednak raz w miesiącu i wraz z informacjami o czynszu przekazywano mieszkańcom. Firmy nigdy nie wykupywały obszaru rekreacyjnego, więc cierpiał męki wiedząc, że gdzieś tam znajdował się basen, na który nie mógł się dostać.

Derek spojrzał na nich po raz ostatni i ruszył pospiesznie w stronę swojego gabinetu. Jeszcze zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Scott przybił Stilesowi piątkę.

\- Stary, nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale… - urwał jego przyjaciel.

Jackson pokiwał głową niechętnie, jakby zastanawiał się jak mu podziękować bez mówienia tego na głos. Erica uśmiechała się złowieszczo, zapewne planując coś wielkiego.

\- Wiesz, co jest w tym najlepsze? – spytała Reyes.

\- Basen? – zaryzykował Stiles.

Zamierzał w swoim biurku trzymać ręcznik i kąpielówki.

\- Zobaczymy go bez ubrania. Jestem przekonana, że ten garnitur kryje cudowne ciało – zaćwierkała słodko Erica. – Szkoda, że jest gejem – westchnęła.

\- Nie wiesz tego – odparł Stiles.

Kobieta skrzywiła się nieznacznie i poprawiła swój sporej wielkości dekolt.

\- Problem w tym, że wiem – poinformowała go kwaśno.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles oczekiwał na ich wspólne wyjście na basen z niecierpliwością, ale kiedy w końcu nadszedł ten dzień, nie czuł się już tak pewnie. Scott zapakował swoją sportową torbę, jakby faktycznie wybierali się na wyjazd integracyjny, a nie kilka pięter poniżej. Erica nie zrezygnowała z mocnego makijażu i tego dnia, a Lydia zawiązała włosy w ciasny kucyk, ignorując spojrzenia, które rzucał jej nie wyżelowany Jackson.

Derek punktualnie wyszedł ze swojego biura z przewieszoną przez ramię marynarką i był to najwyższy stopień rozebrania w jakim Stiles widział go od początku ich znajomości, a już miał problem z tym, aby się nie gapić.

Nie zamierzał udawać, że mężczyzna mu się nie podobał. Derek był wszystkim, co gej w jego wieku mógł sobie wymarzyć; szerokie barki mężczyzny sugerowały, że Hale był w stanie pieprzyć go przytrzymując przy ścianie i nie upuścić. Te usta były stworzone do całowania, a dokładnie przyciętą brodę z przyjemnością poczułby na własnych pośladkach.

Gdyby tylko Derek nie patrzył na niego jak na coś naprawdę dziwacznego – Stiles czułby się o wiele mniej skrępowany.

\- Weźmiemy jedną windę – zadecydował Hale, wprowadzając ich do cholernej niewielkiej puszki, która sprawiła, że stali naprawdę blisko siebie.

Miał nadzieję, że to torba McCalla wbijała mu się w tyłek, a nie Scott cieszył na jego widok. Tajny kod został wprowadzony i zjeżdżali w początkowej ciszy.

\- Szatnia jest po lewej – rzucił Derek, gdy znajomy dźwięk oznajmił im przybycie na miejsce.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech i podążył za Dannym.

ooo

Derek miał cholernie seksowny tyłek. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna ubierze speedo, przez które będzie miał sny jeszcze przez kolejne tygodnie, ale Derek wyszedł w całkiem zabudowanych bokserkach, które mocno obłapiały jego ciało i Stiles po Erice widział już, że ona najchętniej zastąpiłaby ten materiał. Wcale nie pomagało, że znał tę firmę i wiedział doskonale, że produkowali bieliznę dla mężczyzn o naprawdę sporym przyrodzeniu. Jego wyobraźnia szalała i pewnie dlatego nie zauważył jak Jackson popchnął go w stronę basenu.

Może powinien podziękować zresztą Whittemore'owi, ponieważ kiedy się zanurzył, nie mógł się przynajmniej wgapiać w idealne pośladki Dereka. Istniała spora szansa, że jego szef w końcu zorientuje się, że Stiles nie może oderwać od niego oczu, a tego właśnie chciał uniknąć.

Zrobił dwie długości zanim zatrzymał się i rozejrzał ciekawie. Lydia i Erica siedziały w jacuzzi, kompletnie ignorując Jacksona i Danny'ego, którzy próbowali ścigać się nieopodal. Stiles bywał szybki, ale preferował bardziej bieg niż cokolwiek. Scott spokojnie pływał na plecach rozmawiając półgłosem z Derekiem o jakimś nadchodzącym projekcie. Imię Allison padło raz czy dwa i Stiles był prawie cholernie dumny, że udało mu się wymusić na Hale'u integrację. Jackson przychodząc do pracy zaczynał powoli wyglądać jak dawny on. I tylko Stiles był lekkim niechlujem ze swoimi nieułożonymi włosami, których nie dało się okiełznać.

Temperatura na zewnątrz zresztą miała niedługo wzrosnąć, więc nadchodził czas jego przystrzygania się na krótko.

Lydia wskoczyła do wody i wypłynęła nieopodal niego, unosząc kciuk do góry, jakby chciała mu podziękować. Nie odpoczywali od tak dawna, że niemal czuł, jak jego mięśnie odprężają się w wodzie. Całe napięcie, ostatnie dni pełne nerwów – to bardzo powoli odpływało.

Nie wiedział jak długo zamierzali zostać na basenie, ale miał nadzieję, że niebawem tutaj wrócą. Derek wydawał się równie odprężony co oni, chociaż trudno było to wyczytać w tych cholernych mięśniach. Stiles podejrzewał, że tamte garnitury były przestępstwem, ale nie spodziewał się, że stanowiły, aż taką zbrodnię. Erica zdawała się go kompletnie popierać.

\- Nie gap się – warknęła Lydia, podpływając do niego bliżej.

\- To silniejsze ode mnie – mruknął i po prostu odwrócił się plecami do Hale'a.

Wiele to nie pomogło.

\- Zachowujesz się jak Erica – odparła Lydia.

\- Wiem – jęknął Stiles. – Ale widziałaś go w okularach? Gryzie oprawki! Spędzam z facetem po kilka godzin dziennie, jak mam o nim nie fantazjować? – spytał półszeptem.

Martin przewróciła oczami, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim niczego innego.

\- Może skup się na tym, że za to na pewno wylecisz – podpowiedziała mu usłużnie Lydia.

Szybko jednak zamknęła usta i spojrzała za niego. Stiles po prostu wiedział, że Derek podpływa teraz do nich. Widział sporej wielkości fale i zaczął poruszać żwawiej nogami, aby utrzymać się na powierzchni.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że przerwa w pracy ma tak zbawienne skutki. Jackson chyba rozwiązał problem z miękkim podłożem terenu, na którym jedna z firm chce stawiać ten cholerny wieżowiec, z którym pewnie męczylibyśmy się miesiące – stwierdził Derek, podpływając do nich bliżej.

\- Nie ufałbym pomysłom Jacksona. Nie wyżelował dzisiaj włosów – odparł Stiles i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

Już w chwili, gdy zaczął pouczać Hale'a, coś zmieniło się w ich wzajemnych stosunkach. Początkowo był ostrożniejszy, nie chciał dokładać do talerza, na którym już wiele leżało. Derek jednak zdawał się zachęcać go do szczerego wyrażania swoich opinii. Mężczyzna prawie nigdy nie odpowiadał na jego sarkastyczne uwagi, ale zawsze go lekko bawiły.

Zaczynał dostrzegać, że Derek nie był, aż tak pewny siebie jak wydawało im się na początku. Mężczyzna był wycofany, wręcz nieśmiały. Nie mówił zbyt wiele, a jeśli poruszał jakiś temat to po to, aby oznajmić mu krótko o co chodzi mu w zleconym zadaniu. Stiles dopowiadał sobie setki pozostałych słów i Derek nie wydawał się tym poirytowany.

Zaczynali nie najgorzej funkcjonować, ale właśnie przez te szczegóły jak pogryziona oprawka okularów, którą dostrzegł na biurku, gdy Derek opuścił na chwilę swój gabinet, albo to jak Hale się uśmiechał i w kącikach jego oczu pojawiały się niewielkie zmarszczki – wcale nie pomagały mu być spokojnym w pracy. Przestał się obawiać, że jest tak niepotrzebny, że zostanie zwolniony.

Zaczął rozumieć, że permanentne gapienie do tego doprowadzi. Nie raz i nie dwa zamilkł w pół zdania, ponieważ Derek miał wspaniały uśmiech. I niesamowite oczy. I może zrobił to właśnie w tej chwili, bo Lydia kopnęła go pod wodą w goleń.

\- Chyba skorzystam z jacuzzi – wyrzucił z siebie spanikowany i zaczął odpływać w kierunku niewielkiej wanny, która nie okazała się wcale pusta.

Skinął brunetce moczącej się w środku głową i zajął miejsce, starając się nie patrzeć za siebie na bawiących się świetnie kolegów z pracy.

\- Nie najgorzej pływasz – poinformowała go kobieta. – Wątpię jednak, żebyś był jednym z mieszkańców.

\- Nasz szef jest. Jesteśmy tutaj totalnie legalnie – uspokoił ją pospiesznie. – Tak bardzo legalnie – dodał, zagapiając się na Dereka, który wychodził z basenu.

Mężczyzna wytarł twarz swoim ręcznikiem, ale to akurat Stiles zignorował.

\- Mieszka niedaleko mnie – podjęła kobieta.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się Stilesowi.

\- Wszystkie do niego wzdychają, ale tajemnicą poliszynela jest, że go nie interesują kobiety – poinformowała go nieznajoma niby od niechcenia.

Nigdy nie zaprzyjaźniali się z ludźmi, którzy mieszkali na samym szczycie. Wynajem apartamentów na wyższych piętrach przekraczał możliwości jego budżetu. I wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek było go stać na coś podobnego. Kobieta mogła być prawnikiem albo księgową, albo nawet prowadzić własny biznes. Chociaż jakoś nie współgrało mu to z tym, że tak wcześnie już zjechała na piętro rekreacyjne. Oni ledwo wyszli z pracy, a podejrzewał, że mieli o wiele bliżej od niej.

\- Laura – przedstawiła się, ale nie podała mu ręki nadal przytrzymując się krawędzi jacuzzi.

Stiles widział, że Derek raz po raz rzucał spojrzenia w ich kierunku, więc może nawet kojarzył swoją sąsiadkę. Albo zastanawiał się dlaczego Stiles gapi się na niego przez cały czas.

\- Jesteś słodki – rzuciła Laura i prawie wpadł pod wodę.

\- Proszę pani – zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Laura – przypomniała mu.

\- Lauro, jestem gejem – powiedział szczerze, a kobieta zaczęła się śmiać, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Ależ wiem, skarbie – poinformowała go. – Nie uderzam do ciebie czy jak to tam mówicie… Młodo wyglądasz.

\- Nie, aż tak młodo – wtrącił sucho.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie chciałam cię urazić. Po prostu zdałam sobie sprawę, że jesteś młody, przystojny i całkiem zabawny. Nie umknęło mi, że wgapiasz się… - ciągnęła dalej.

\- Dobra, dobra. Zrozumiałem – przerwał jej pospiesznie, nie wiedząc jak daleko niósł się głos.

Laura roześmiała się lekko.

\- Totalnie cię rozumiem. Widziałeś te mięśnie? – spytała konwersacyjnym tonem i Stiles po prostu musiał zerknąć. – Tak myślałam. Podoba ci się – rzuciła kobieta z radością człowieka, który właśnie wygrał coś na loterii.

Stiles nie zdążył powiedzieć ani słowa, bo Derek skierował się w ich stronę. Mężczyzna wycierał głowę ręcznikiem, ale jego ciało pozostawało mokre. Stiles nigdy nie sądził, że lubił owłosionych facetów, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od muskularnych nóg, które pewnie poruszały się na mokrych płytkach pływalni. Laura musiała widzieć jak bardzo się gapił korzystając z tego, że Derek zasłaniał twarz ręcznikiem, bo zaśmiała się krótko.

Może i wszystkie cholerne sąsiadki, gold diggerki, zagięły sobie parol na Hale'a, ale Derek był zbyt skupiony na pracy. Stiles znał ten typ i wiedział, że patrzenie to wszystko, co mu przyjdzie z ich znajomości. A jeśli Laura i Erica miały rację, i Derek faktycznie był gejem – wiele to nie zmieniało.

\- Laura – zaczął mężczyzna, przystając na schodkach do jacuzzi.

Nie przypominało to do końca warknięcia, ale Derek nie był zadowolony z ich rozmowy. Może Laura ze wszystkich sąsiadek była po prostu najbardziej natarczywa. Wyglądała na taką kobietę.

\- Chcesz już wyjść? Nie wiem czy taka ilość ciepłej wody to dobry pomysł – dodał Derek i Stiles skonfundowany spoglądał to na jedno to na drugie.

Laura zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Nie przedstawiła się, prawda? – westchnął Derek, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Laura Hale. – Kobieta wyciągnęła mokrą rękę i uścisnęła go zaskakująco mocno.

Woda rozmywała obraz, ale nie sądził, aby Laura miała jakieś znaczące gabaryty. Po jej twarzy oceniał, że musiała być całkiem szczupła.

Hale – pojawiło się w jego głowie niczym echo i jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie obgadywał z żoną Dereka jego tyłek. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie mówił, ale to raczej nie było ważne bo Laura ponownie zaczęła chichotać.

\- Siostra – poinformowała go krótko, pewnie odczytując w lot jego reakcję.

To nie tak, że zamierzał być jednym z ich sąsiadów. Nie było go zresztą stać. A gapienie zamierzał ukrócić do minimum koniecznego. Jak wtedy, gdy Derek nie widział, a Laury nie było w pobliżu.

\- Myślę, że mogłabym wyjść – stwierdziła Laura.

Stiles spodziewał się, że kobieta się podniesie, więc zrobił jej miejsce. Ona tymczasem wyciągnęła do góry dłonie, jakby czekała na ruch Dereka. Mężczyzna odłożył ręcznik i wszedł do jacuzzi, robiąc sobie miejsce koło Stilesa i Stiles naprawdę miałby genialny widok na jego tyłek, gdyby nie fakt, że skonfundowało go kompletnie, gdy Derek podniósł Laurę z wody, a kobieta po prostu objęła jego szyję.  
Nie bez trudności Hale wyszedł z powrotem po schodkach i Stiles na krótką chwilę stracił go z oczu. Rozumiał, że szukanie go wzrokiem byłoby niegrzeczne, ale i tak się odwrócił z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w wózek inwalidzki, który stał ukryty za wanną. Laura siedziała już bezpiecznie na swoim siedzeniu i wycierała się do sucha ręcznikiem.

\- Nie chcesz wejść do zimnego basenu? – upewnił się Derek. – Nie wiem czy maczanie w ciepłej wodzie jest dobre dla twojego ciśnienia.

\- O Boże, nie bądź taki restrykcyjny. Jeśli raz ominę odmrażanie tyłka, nie umrę – prychnęła Laura, Derek jednak wpatrywał się w nią, jakby nie do końca w to wierzył. – Przebiorę się, spotkamy się u góry? – spytała kobieta.

\- Nie wiem jak długo mi to zajmie. Mieliśmy wyjechać, ale projekty nie dają nam takiej swobody – rzucił mężczyzna.

\- Daj mi znać po prostu kilka minut wcześniej. Obiad jest gotowy – poinformowała brata Laura. – Miło było cię poznać Stiles – rzuciła, odkładając ręcznik na swoje kolana i zawracając wózek.

Stiles patrzył w ślad za nią dopóki nie zniknęła w drzwiach szatni.

\- Nie trzeba jakoś… - zaczął i urwał. – Pomóc jej z kostiumem? – rzucił.

Sam z trudem ściągał te cholernie mokre majtasy.

Derek spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Chcesz pomóc mojej siostrze się rozebrać? – spytał mężczyzna tonem, którego Stiles nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

Nie było w nim złości, ale nie brzmiał również zbyt przyjaźnie. Derek momentalnie też wycofał się, a jego barki spięły. I Stiles pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu… sam się zaplątuje w mokre ubranie. Scott nie raz podnosił mnie z podłogi w przebieralni – wyjaśnił.

Derek patrzył na niego oczami okrągłymi jak spodki.

\- To nie tak, że jestem łamagą. Po prostu te majtki tak przylegają do skóry, że trudno je z siebie zedrzeć – ciągnął dalej Stiles i miał nadzieję, że ziemia go zaraz pochłonie, bo Derek nie do końca zdał się go rozumieć. – Zmierzam do tego, że Laura jest… no wiesz…

\- Niepełnosprawna – podpowiedział mu Derek. – Nie umknęło mi to. Potrafi jednak o siebie zadbać. Zawsze była niezależna. Możesz oczywiście zaproponować jej pomoc, ale wrócisz z podbitym okiem i wykładem o tym, że może i jest niepełnosprawna, ale nie jest kaleką – poinformował go Hale, wzruszając ramionami. – I… I chyba jest wolna… Znaczy w sensie – dodał mniej pewnie Derek.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – powiedział pospiesznie Stiles, widząc do czego to zmierza. – Już pytała czy jestem gejem. Jestem gejem – poinformował Dereka może odrobinę za głośno, bo usłyszał parsknięcie Jacksona. – Chryste, lepiej się zamknę.

Derek przekrzywił głowę lekko w bok i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Jesteś dziwny – rzucił mężczyzna i odwrócił się na pięcie tylko po to, aby skoczyć do basenu.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles nie wiedział do końca co powinien zrobić, co w zasadzie nie było niczym nowym. Erica próbowała go podpytać kim była kobieta z jacuzzi, ale uparcie milczał. Nigdy nie sądził, że Derek ma niepełnosprawną siostrę, ale z drugiej strony przecież tego nie powinno było być widać na cudzej twarzy. To nie objawiało się pieprzykiem czy piegiem. W ogóle nie było chorobą, więc nie miało objawów – po pierwsze. I jakoś czuł, że jeśli powiedziałby Erice wszystko co wiedział – a przeważnie jednak oboje zajmowali się plotkami – jakoś zdradziłby zaufanie Dereka. Hale co prawda nie mówił mu, że ma zachować te informacje dla siebie i nie ukrywał Laury – przecież zabrał ją na basen w czasie, gdy i oni tam byli. Jednak to nadal wydawało mu się mocno nie w porządku.

I jakoś wydawało mu się zabawne, że Erica sądziła, że pierwszy raz w życiu się pomyliła w kwestii oceny cudzej orientacji seksualnej.

Wrócili normalnie do pracy i Derek nie patrzył na niego inaczej. Chociaż Stiles zachował się jak idiota i może faktycznie Hale sądził, że jego pracownik podbijał do Laury. Nie, żeby dziewczyna nie była seksowna. Stiles nie znał się na kobietach, ale był ogólnie estetą. I nie przeszkadzało mu, że była sparaliżowana. Czuł tylko, że powinien jakoś Derekowi okazać wsparcie. Na pewno nie było łatwym zajmowanie się kimś niepełnosprawnym, a Hale nigdy nie wspomniał o rodzicach. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek wspomniał o Laurze, ale jednak temat świąt czy czegoś podobnego nigdy jakoś nie wypłynął. I Stiles nie należał do tych ludzi, którzy machali ręką na wszystko uznając, że ludzie mieli swoje problemy.

Derek jednak nie zaczynał tematu, a jemu nie wypadało się odzywać, więc trwali w tym impasie dopóki pewnego wieczoru nie zasiedzieli się nad kwartalnym sprawozdaniem, które księgowa musiała mieć w ciągu kolejnych dwunastu godzin. Derek zdejmował okulary raz po raz, a Stiles przyłapał go również na zakrapianiu zaczerwienionych oczu. Pracowali nieustannie przed swoimi komputerami i sam czuł się tak, jakby miał pod powiekami piaskownicę. Nie pamiętał również kiedy ostatnio jadł, więc kiedy nagle w biurze zaczął unosić się niebiański zapach, z półprzymkniętymi oczami ruszył w kierunku cudownego aromatu. Trochę zaskoczony dostrzegł Laurę rozglądającą się ciekawie po zaciemnionym biurze. Na jej kolanach leżały pojemniki – zapewne z jedzeniem – podpowiedział mu żołądek.

\- O hej! – powiedział, machając do niej.

\- Stiles – ucieszyła się. – Nie wiesz może gdzie ukrywa się Derek? Kiedy nie pojawił się na obiedzie i nie odbierał moich telefonów, byłam pewna, że pogrążył się znowu w pracy. Ale trzymanie tutaj ciebie do tej godziny zakrawa na niewolnictwo! – powiedziała, udając przerażenie. – A żyjemy w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki! – dodała podniesionym tonem.

Nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Mówiłem mu, że jest pracoholikiem – prychnął, przecierając twarz i nagle poczuł, że ktoś za nim staje.

\- Doprawdy, panie Stilinski? – spytał Derek z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

\- Panie Hale – wykrztusił, a potem przypomniał sobie, że są po imieniu.

Laura jednak śmiała się jak szalona, a kącik ust Dereka uniósł się nieznacznie, jakby mężczyzna był zadowolony z jego reakcji. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, ale jego żołądek załatwił to za niego. Głośne burczenie rozległo się w pomieszczeniu i nie było sensu tłumaczenia, że to nie on. Byli tutaj w trójkę.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się, gdy poczuł jak jego policzki nabierają wyraźnego koloru.

Laura parsknęła.

\- Zagłodzisz go, Derek. A to taki miły chłopiec – powiedziała, mrugając do Stilesa porozumiewawczo.

Co wcale nie pomogło na jego czerwienienie się. Przypomniał sobie tylko dokładniej jak przebiegła ich ostatnia rozmowa. I nie było szans, aby Laura nie wiedziała jak bardzo leciał na jej brata. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, że powiedziała Derekowi. Zauważyłby coś wcześniej, gdyby Hale zaczął się w stosunku do niego inaczej zachowywać. Nie, Laura wolała go gnębić – znał doskonale ten typ.

\- Miły chłopiec – powtórzył Derek niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić z tą informacją.

Albo co znaczyła w ustach jego siostry.

\- Mówiłem ci, że…

\- Och, przestań. Sam mnie poinformował, że jest gejem – odparła Laura i rumieniec Stilesa tylko się pogłębiał. – W zasadzie sądzę, że ma kogoś innego na oku – dodała i znowu do niego mrugnęła.

Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ale niestety było to niewykonalne. Czuł dyskomfort Dereka, który zapewne nie wiedział czy powinien tego słuchać. Zaczęli się lepiej poznawać, ale dalej stronił od bliższych kontaktów i Stiles zaczął podejrzewać, że Hale po prostu taki był. I nie chodziło po prostu o to, że Scott był zbyt empatyczny i otwarty, a Jackson przez większość czasu zachowywał się jak dupek. Derek nie potrafił rozmawiać z ludźmi o tematach innych niż praca i to było całkiem w porządku. Mocno wątpił, aby facet taki jak Hale musiał zrobić coś więcej niż pstryknąć palcami, aby wyhaczyć sobie kogoś na wieczór.

Jakim cudem tolerował jego gadulstwo – Stiles nadal nie pojmował.

Laura wydawała się przednio bawić z ich zakłopotania i czuł, że należy się wycofać na strategiczne pozycje i przegrupować. Przed faktyczną ucieczką, a nie atakiem. Laury Hale nie należało drażnić. Chociaż wyglądała bardzo niewinnie na swoim wózku z pojemnikami, które pachniały jak niebo w gębie.

\- Chyba to znaczy, że mamy przerwę – powiedział Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. – Zostawię was i skoczę na dół do bufetu…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Mam jedzenia dla całej armii – odparła Laura. – Znam mojego brata i wiedziałam, że na pewno zostawił sobie jakiegoś niewolnika… A że wybrał tego najbardziej uroczego…

\- Laura – warknął Derek ostrzegawczo i Stiles podskoczył.

Ten ton był całkiem inny i dziwnie przypominał warczenie wilka. Gdyby Derek tak odezwał się do Erici, dziewczyna może w końcu schowałaby te piersi. Żel Jacksona na pewno wysechłby ze strachu – tego był pewien.

Laura jednak roześmiała się w głos, jakby nie słyszała niczego bardziej zabawnego. I może to była ta jedna z gierek rodzeństwa, których nigdy nie rozumiał, ponieważ był jedynakiem. Czasami żałował, że Scott nie był jego biologicznym bratem. Zawsze sądził, że ta więź między nimi zastępowała wszystko, ale jednak najwyraźniej się mylił.

Jego żołądek znów zaburczał, a już prawie pozbył się rumieńca.

\- Najpierw kolacja, a potem się będę dalej nad wami pastwiła – odparła Laura i przejechała między nimi z zadowoloną z siebie miną.

\- Stary, twoja siostra jest straszna – wyszeptał Stiles, zerkając w stronę gabinetu Dereka.

Hale rzucił mu jakieś dziwne spojrzenie, którego nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć.

\- Nie mów do mnie 'stary' – westchnął Derek, jakby wiedział, że to nie pomoże.

Stiles przestał nazywać go 'kolesiem', ale w grę weszły kolejne określenia. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyrośli ze Scottem z nazywania się w ten sposób i kierował te określenia w stosunku do ludzi, których darzył chociaż trochę przyjaźnią.

\- Jasne szefie – powiedział tylko i Derek przewrócił oczami.

ooo

Obserwowanie Dereka i Laury było zajmujące. Kobieta ewidentnie lubiła kpić, a ponieważ sarkazm był językiem, który Stiles doskonale znał – bawili się wyśmienicie. Derek nie partycypował za bardzo w rozmowie, chociaż jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ruchomość jego twarzy – szczególnie brwi – to odpowiadał im cały czas i bez przerwy. I pewnie Erica zabiłaby za taką możliwość, ale Laura uwielbiała przemykać do rozmowy jakieś zawstydzające szczegóły z życia Dereka. Jak fakt, że nie potrafił znaleźć sobie randki na bal maturalny.

\- Nie wierzę – odparł Stiles, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Laura uniosła jedną brew wyżej.

\- A jednak – odparła. – To było okropne. Był tak nieśmiały, że zaczynałam się zastanawiać czy ja nie będę musiała iść z nim – dodała.

\- Laura – warknął Derek, przerywając jej śmiech. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że podburzasz mój autorytet? – spytał z głosem tak napiętym, że Stiles mimowolnie się wyprostował.

Na tę jedną sekundę zapomniał, że znajduje się w gabinecie szefa. I Laura naprawdę była dowcipna.

\- Przestań. Stiles przez kilka prywatnych szczegółów nie będzie cię uważał za gorszego architekta – prychnęła, odkładając kubek na szafkę. – Prawda, Stiles?

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się.

I spojrzał na Dereka, który wgapiał się w niego, jakby faktycznie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, znaczy oczywiście, że nie. Scott na przykład jest totalnym frajerem jeśli chodzi o Mario, ale musisz przyznać, że świetnie projektuje budynki – dodał pospiesznie i coś dziwnego przebiegło po twarzy Dereka. – Wiesz… Na pewno się wszystko zmieniło od czasów szkolnych… Jesteś taki… I no wiesz… - zająknął się i machnął dłonią.

Laura parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Męczysz mojego asystenta po to, żeby się potem z niego ponabijać – westchnął Derek. – I to ja go źle traktuje?

\- Ja mu zapewniam miły i spokojny sen w nocy. Chociaż może niekoniecznie – odparła Laura i znowu do niego porozumiewawczo mrugnęła.

Stiles powoli dziękował Bogu, że Derek nie był, aż tak społecznie zorientowany, aby wychwytywać te niuanse. Ale nawet ktoś kogo interesowały tylko budynki, musiał w końcu zajarzyć o co chodzi i tej chwili Stiles obawiał się najbardziej.

\- Nie flirtuj z moim asystentem – warknął Derek. – Widzisz, że go to peszy. Na litość boską, Laura. Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Stiles czknął, prawie dławiąc się swoją kanapką.

\- Och błagam cię. Stiles jest zbyt szczupły, zbyt… - urwała i machnęła na niego ręką, jakby chciała pokazać, że całkiem jest nie w jej typie.

I trochę mu ulżyło. Hale'owie byli fatalnie intensywni. Derek z tym swoim wzrokiem, który przyszpilał go do płaskich powierzchni i Laura z gadulstwem – to było przerażające połączenie. I obserwowanie tej dwójki pozwoliło mu odkryć, że jakoś dziwnie wpływali na siebie, wyrównując się. Uzupełniając swoje braki. Derek ewidentnie troszczył się o siostrę, ale nawet przez moment nie traktował jej jak faktycznej niepełnosprawnej i Stiles starał się nie wyskakiwać z propozycjami, które mogłyby ją zdenerwować. Nie zaczął pchać jej wózka i musiała być przyzwyczajona do tego, że porusza się o własnych siłach, bo jej dłonie chociaż szczupłe skrywały sporą moc. Wtedy na basenie powinien był odgadnąć, że ma przynajmniej do czynienia z atletką. Oczywiście wprawianie w ruch własnego ciała musiało kosztować ją o wiele więcej.

Coś mówiło mu również, że chociaż zajmowali to samo piętro z Derekiem, mieszkała sama. Biła od niej niezależność. I nie sądził, aby okłamała go w kwestii swojego sąsiedztwa. Może nawet kpiła z kobiet, które próbowały się dostać do spodni jej brata. I teraz do tej niechlubnej grupy należał Stiles. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w jej oczach wychodził bardziej godnie.

\- Chcę ci powiedzieć, że wyglądam całkiem przyzwoicie – powiedział, unosząc podbródek odrobinę wyżej.

\- Nie chodzi mi o twój wygląd. Po prostu jesteś słodki. Słodkich chłopców chcą dziewczęta w szkole średniej – prychnęła. – Albo dziewice, które chcą być dobrze potraktowane. Byłbyś wyrozumiały Stiles, prawda? – spytała i zmarszczyła brwi, jakby próbowała rozgryźć czy się nie myli.

Czuł, że jego oczy robią się większe.

\- Ekhm, pochlebiasz mi, ale…

\- Jesteś gejem, wiem – odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Laura – warknął Derek. – Może spytasz go jeszcze czy kogoś ma, skoro i tak jesteśmy na granicy molestowania seksualnego – prychnął mężczyzna, ewidentnie zirytowany.

\- Stiles nie jest moim pracownikiem, tylko twoim. A czy mój brat zrobił coś niestosownego? – spytała, kierując swoją uwagę z powrotem na niego.

\- Nie – pisnął.

\- Widzisz – odparła, zadowolona z siebie. – I tak właściwie to masz kogoś?

\- Nie – pisnął ponownie, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak jej umknąć.

Spojrzał spanikowany na Dereka, ale ten tylko przewrócił oczami, jakby próbował ją powstrzymać i Stiles rozbił w pył jego plan. I jeśli straszenie własnej siostry pozwem o molestowanie było jedyną formą przystopowania jej, o której Derek wiedział – Stiles wiedział, że mają poważne kłopoty. Laura tymczasem dalej się radośnie uśmiechała, co tylko sprawiało, że miał dreszcze. Kiedy tak na niego patrzyła, wiedział, że jak na spowiedzi powie jej wszystko. Była straszniejsza niż Lydia podczas okresu i Erica na bieżąco. Albo to po prostu było dziwne połączenie. I niczym smok z dwoma głowami – nie wiedział z której strony spróbuje go ugryźć.

\- Dalej wychodzicie na pływalnię? Powiem ci, że byłam zaskoczona, że Derek postanowił się socjalizować – zaczęła.

\- To był pomysł Stilesa – przyznał mężczyzna spokojnie. – To był dobry pomysł – dodał, jakby to było jakieś dziwne podziękowanie.

O dziwo, ten głos faktycznie był pełen aprobaty. I gdyby Stiles potrafił tak modulować własny głos byłby Bogiem.

\- Otwierasz mojego brata na ludzi, to niezwykłe – przyznała Laura i brzmiała dość poważnie.

Brak kpiny w jej głosie z kolei trochę wybił go ze znajomego rytmu, który obrał.

\- Kiedy się przeprowadziliśmy, nie sądziłam, że tak szybko złapiemy kontakt z ludźmi – ciągnęła dalej kobieta. – Trudno jest znaleźć nowych przyjaciół, gdy pracuje się cały dzień. Lub nie wychodzi z domu – dodała.

\- Laur… - zaczął Derek i tym razem jego głos pełen był bezsilności.

\- Hej, to nie tak, że nie żyje mi się tutaj dobrze. Poza tym, sądzę, że znalazłam sobie przyjaciela – dodała i uśmiechnęła się w stronę Stilesa drapieżnie.


End file.
